


Dinner for Two

by Noarev



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, food is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noarev/pseuds/Noarev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For almost a whole month, Joseph has been stuck unable to eat more than a simple broth thanks to his training mask. Now that it's off, the time has come for his first real meal. Caesar has a surprise in store for him, however, that may clash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner for Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juin/gifts).



There was something very impressive about the bread he had found on the table and Joseph was doing his best to ensure he was kept entertained while waiting for Caesar to unveil his grand surprise. Starting to eat before the meal was done might have been impolite, he was certain Grandma Erina would have given him an earful, but he couldn’t help it. Finally rid of the mask, he was dying to sink his teeth into something nice and warm.

“Anything except soup,” Joseph shuddered, thinking back the thick broth he had been forced to eat during his early training. Rather than down another bowl of that, he was prepared to starve.

From the kitchen he could make out the sound of Caesar’s singing even though the Italian had done his best to muffle any sound that might have escaped from the kitchen. When Joseph had mocked him for his singing, Caesar had been more than happy to correct him with a wooden spoon over the knuckles. It was eerie just how similar the man could be to Joseph’s grandmother.

“Maybe it’s something I bring out in them,” he pondered morosely while taking another bite out of the chewy fresh dough. He wasn’t sure where Caesar had found those little baked marvels, but he hoped there were more somewhere. “Your numbers have steadily gone down, my delicious friends.”

There were five left and Joseph didn’t think that was fair.

“They should really be an even number,” he told himself as he picked up the next bun and took a healthy bite out of it. “I’m only doing this for your own good, Caesar.”

By the time the kitchen door finally opened, Joseph had abandoned any attempt at self-control and only three buns remained. The fourth had transformed into a series of small lumps of dough which were used in an improvised game of pool with the crust turned into a somewhat flawed table. He also discovered that it was difficult to play it cool with a whole bun shoved in his mouth.

“I hope you didn’t wait too long,” Caesar smiled and Joseph felt a wave of nausea wash over him when he recognized the covered bowl the other carried. “I know that I promised you a surprise, but it’s better if you eat more soup for now. It’s been almost a month since you’ve been on a liquids only diet.”

“I’mfine,” Joseph managed to grumble through the mouthful of bread. “I can have better stuff than that,” he insisted, swallowing the bread and struggling to keep it down against the prospect of eating another bowl of broth. “A nice juicy rock would taste better!”

Caesar scoffed, placing the bowl in the middle of the table. “Of course, a smug American like you would not be able to appreciate true Italian cuisine! I can’t say I’m surprised.” The tone and the smug smirk cut deep at Joseph.

“Oh, smug American, am I? That’s rich coming from a stuck-up Italian lover boy who cannot accept that he is not Casanova! I’ll just leave and let you enjoy your precious broth.” He had almost made it to the door when Caesar started laughing. “What’s so fun...”

The question died on his lips.

Without even straining his breathing rhythm, Joseph was halfway across the room and back in his seat before Caesar had managed to start dishing out the food. The urge to lick his lips in anticipation was so strong he almost gave in before he noticed Caesar’s wide grin. Even so, it was difficult for him to feign lack of interest in what the Italian had cooked up.

“I had no idea you even knew how to make this,” Joseph commented, watching attentively as Caesar portioned the spaghetti. “Your plate has more than mine.” The other chuckled and made sure to even things out with the next serving until the bowl was empty.

“You seemed to enjoy it a lot,” he explained, surprised by Joseph’s reluctance to dig in and enjoy the food. “Is there something wrong? You haven’t become allergic to squid ink, have you?”

“It’s great, really, just didn’t know you had noticed.” When Joseph smiled and started helping himself from the plate, Caesar let out a relieved sigh. “I’m sure it will be great.”

It was impossible to deny that Joseph was greatly enjoying the meal as he made all the right noises at all the right times to show his appreciation. However, it was not a big surprise for Caesar since he recalled his own experience with the training mask. When it had finally come off, he had been willing to eat anything that wasn’t broth. He had been looking forward to Joseph’s reaction since he had first started planning his supplies for the recipe.

“You’ve got a little something on your lips,” Joseph smirked between bites. Caesar only shook his head and helped himself to another forkful of spaghetti, sucking it gently in his mouth. He was surprised when he noticed that it didn’t seem to end. Instead, it kept running on all the way to Joseph’s lips.

There was the briefest moment’s worth of hesitation before they closed the gap, the spaghetti disappearing through their combined efforts. Their lips locked together, the salty taste of the sauce spicing up their kiss until they finally agreed to break it. Each chewed and swallowed silently, smiling from across the table.

“Your breathing has improved,” Caesar teased.

Joseph’s laugh felt good which was why Caesar felt sad to see him stand. When the other’s hand grabbed his, he gave him a puzzled look. “I would still like to eat some more, something more nourishing.”

He couldn’t believe the other’s nerve. “If you think I’m going back into that kitchen to make you...” Joseph killed his protest with a second kiss, pulling him close until they were both standing.

“There’s a different snack I had in mind,” he winked. “Something I’ve heard is an excellent source of protein, just what the doctor’s ordered.” It wasn’t until they were out the door that Caesar blushed as realization hit him. “That looks good on you,” Joseph teased.

“I hope you choke,” Caesar muttered furiously, nevertheless rushing behind Joseph.

“That seems likely,” Joseph replied with a charmingly smug air as they crashed into the room and onto the bed. “I’ll have to thank you in many ways for such creative breathing training.”

By morning, Caesar was convinced of the truthfulness of Joseph’s claim. After a whole sleepless night, their energy was all spent and they finally crashed, barely waking up in time to meet with Lisa Lisa and the others. They both took turns choking then when their master’s keen eye seemed to see the truth behind their claims of having had rough dreams.

“Next time you _dream_ so vigorously, you should take care to remove the sauce marks,” was her mild suggestion. When the day’s training was over, they were both more careful as they eased their bodies into the warm water.

But that was another story.


End file.
